Fuel injectors generally have a number of metallic housing components which are provided with a plastic extrusion coat after assembly. Such a fuel injector is described in, e.g., published German patent document DE 101 22 353.
A fuel injector for fuel-injection systems which is made up of two main components is described in, e.g., published German patent document DE 196 31 280. An inner valve part encompasses all individual components that lie along the direct flow path of the fuel, while an outer plastic component is formed mainly by a solenoid coil subassembly and a plastic coat. After adjustment, the valve component is inserted in a feed-through opening of the plastic part.
A particular disadvantage of the known fuel injectors, such as those exemplified above, is that the manufacture and assembly of such fuel injectors are labor-intensive and thus costly.